


Am I Just a Game?

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [29]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: A bad attempt at poetry about Snorkmaiden's point of view of Moomintroll's feelings.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501037
Kudos: 14





	Am I Just a Game?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... Nara here, it's been a while.   
> I'm going to tell the truth.
> 
> I wasn't really participating into Fictober of Moominvalley, at least, no in the American fandom.
> 
> It was a thing in the Latinoamerican fandom, which, luckily, I ended up writing all the one shots in that month.
> 
> #neveragain. 
> 
> It was a hell, yet, I decided to translate these oneshots because of my American audience.
> 
> Oh! And by completing the Fictober month in that fandom, I've won four books of The Moomins, isn't that cool!? 
> 
> Yeah, anyways, other issue to address here, the fact that I was gone.
> 
> Depression sucks and I got bored.   
> So I went to one of my fandoms and started drawing, but eventually now I am bored of that too as well, so I'm coming back.
> 
> Another thing is that... where I live there's been some earthquakes, I'm from Puerto Rico, so sometimes we might lose our electric power and shit, but yeah, that's pretty much it.

_If only..._   
_If only we went to the park with no interruptions, but for you, I'm just a game._   
_If only you took me seriously, I'd really love to, but after all, everything, you take it as a game, or at least I am a game for you._

_Why can't we be normal?_   
_Why can't you be normal?_   
_Is it because of him?_   
_What does he have that I don't?_   
_Is he invited to the game and I'm not?_   
_King eats Queen in Chess, but I'm stuck in checkmate._   
_He won, he conquered you._   
_He won the game and I did not._   
_I lost the game._   
_I lost you._

_You are his game, he just doesn't notice._   
_Maybe you two are in-depth of something special, but you are still a game._

_He's the tower, he can move mostly anywhere, you're a pawn, so why follow him? Is impossible to do so without losing._

_But you keep persisting, in this game for geniuses and you being only a rookie. I persist too. I want to win, I want to be your prize, but you want to be his prize, but he fades away. It isn't worth it, how are you so dense!? You say that you love me, but you love him more than me! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!_

_You make me dumb, he makes you dumb, we are a pair of idiots trying to win the impossible._

_If I win, you lose, but he doesn't lose anything._   
_He doesn't feel anything for you, my sweet love, but I, I feel everything._

_If you win, I lose, but is his love for sure?_   
_Is this really a game? What if it is? You'll end up as a fool._   
_Wait, is this the same thing?_   
_I'm a game, a damn game, and if you don't notice, you hurt me, and you'll keep doing it, without knowing it._


End file.
